Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) has once been widely recognized as a next generation display product that is expected to replace liquid crystal display (LCD). However, with the improvement of consumer's consumption level, the development of the display product tends to focus on high-resolution products. High-resolution AMOLED product is less competitive as compared to LCD because the structure of the organic layer of an organic light emitting display product is usually prepared by using a mask evaporation method, which has the defects of being hard to be aligned, low yield, being not capable of emitting light in smaller area, and etc. The problem of lacking of ability to control the evaporation area precisely makes it impossible to meet the demand for rapid development of high-resolution display. Although the mask evaporation process may be substituted by printing process to prepare the organic light emitting layer, the resolution that can be achieved by the latter is also extremely limited. Therefore, high-resolution AMOLED products face serious problems such as high technical difficulty, low yield, and high commodity price.
On the other hand, with the further development of quantum dot technology, the study on electric quantum dot light-emitting diode in which quantum dot material is used as the light emitting layer is getting increasingly deeper. As a result, quantum efficiency is increasingly improved to an extent that substantially meets the requirement of industrialization. It has been a trend in the future to further use new technology and process to achieve the industrialization of quantum dot light-emitting diode.